Equivalent Exchange
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Ed finally realizes what the strange feelings he has for Winry mean.


AN: Just something that was rolling around in my head and I had to get it out. I thought it had to be done right I'm a hopeless romantic at heart.

Equivalent Exchange

It had been a year since Edward had defeated father. He and Al were staying with Granny Pinako and Winry. The tension between he and Winry was coming to a boiling point. But Edward started noticing things about her he hadn't before, like how her hair smelled, how she stretched after working a long time in the same position, how her skin looked so soft, the way she smelled like grease when she worked a long time and he found himself staring at her all the time. When she was close to him sometimes he'd break into a sweat for no reason and get a strange feeling in his stomach.

Winry had given him every chance she could to get a reaction out of him. She was in love with Edward and she wondered if he even noticed her at all. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her but then he'd get an annoyed look on his face and stomp off. She was getting really frustrated with him then the day she saw him chopping wood with his shirt off. He looked so hot with his hair down and a breeze blowing through it. His muscular biceps were working in high gear and all she could think about was running her hands over his body.

He walked through the door and into the house carrying wood "Hey Winry can you take a look at my leg? It doesn't feel right I can barely move it."

"Sure Ed let me get my tools" she said walking out then returning five minutes later. He sat in the chair as she looked at it then she got pissed "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? WERE YOU SLAMMING IT WITH A SLEDGE HAMMER? YOU BENT THE BEARING YOU STUPID ALCHEMY FREAK!"

Edward jumped up and got in her face "SHUD'UP YOU FRICKEN GEAR HEAD HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!"

Pinako walked in "Shut up you two. Why the hell are you two at each others throats so much lately?"

Winry crossed her arms in front of her and looked sideways as Edward just slammed himself back down in the chair with a pissed off annoyed look on his face.

"Alright no answer then I guess I'll just sit here so you two don't kill each other" she motioned for Winry to continue working.

"Fiiine" Winry groaned as she replaced the bearing and purposely jerked a bolt now and then and Edward was getting more pissed with each jerk "HEY can you take it easy?"

She shot him a look "Why you have no problem being careless with it." She touched his thigh above the automail and he almost came out of the chair. Her touch was something he'd felt all the time but it was different this time, He felt the warmth of her hand and it shot a feeling through him he couldn't explain "Are you almost done?" he said sharply as he tried not to look at her.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips "Why are you in a hurry to go break it?" then she shook her wrench at him "I swear if you break it I'll kill you Edward."

She bent down and went back to work "Fine" he managed to squeeze out as he rolled his eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Pinako went to answer it a few minutes later "WINRY" she yelled "Jeffrey Crafton is here to see you"

Edward was shocked "What the hell is Jeffrey here to see you for?" he said in a snotty voice.

She stood up "Your done" she put her wrench down "If you have to be so nosey he asked me out the other day" she spun around and flung her ponytail and walked out.

"WHAT!" Edward then realized he said that out loud. Anyway what the hell did he care if she went out with Jeffrey. But for some reason he did and he couldn't figure out why.

Winry turned around "Why are you yelling? I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me for a few hours." Then she walked out.

He stood there wondering why this was bothering him so much. Al came through the door and looked at Edward peaking around the kitchen door into the living room "Hey brother what are you doing?"

Edward jumped about four feet in the air "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SNEEKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT AL?"

"I didn't mean to" Al looked around the kitchen door into the living room "What are you doing Ed?" he sighed "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"FEEL? What do you mean feel?" he turned and walked to the table "I feel nothing." he sat down "Why should I care who she dates?"

Al smiled "Because you love her" he said pulling a chair out.

"I DO NOT AL" He yelled then started rambling "I mean she's a friend and all, she's part of the family."

Al smiled again "And you love her" he got up and got a glass.

"Shud'up Al before I slug you" Al knew his brother had feelings for Winry it was just Edward didn't want to face them.

She walked back into the kitchen and Al turned to her "So Winry what did Jeffrey want?" he asked then stuck his tongue out at Edward when she turned around.

"He asked me to go out tonight" Al waited for her to turn back around.

"And?" Al smiled.

"And I said yes" she was tired of waiting for Edward to figure out what he wanted and anyway she thought it might make him jealous.

Edward stood up "Whatever" he said getting a sinking feeling in his stomach as he walked out the door. What is this? Why am I so pissed? She's not my girlfriend. Then he threw his hands up because he looked stupid walking around arguing with himself over this. The only way he could get out his frustration was to chop wood.

A couple of hours later Winry came out ready for her date "Well Ed it seems you've chopped enough wood or the next three years."

He stopped and looked at her "Huh?" then he turned to the massive pile of wood behind him "DAAAMN" he couldn't believe he had let himself get this pissed.

Winry began to swing herself back and forth "So Edward how do I look?"

He seriously couldn't believe she had just asked him that "Fine" he didn't even look at her.

She felt like someone had just hit her in the stomach. Why did he have to always do this to her? All she wanted was to hear him say one nice thing "Edward why do you always have to be such a jerk? I just asked a simple question and you can't even look at me. Fine I don't even know why I bother." She turned and stormed off to the front porch and now he felt like shit for doing that to her.

Al walked up "Ed why are you being like this?"

"I can't believe she's going out with that guy. The last girl he dated said he tried to attack her. DOESN'T THAT IDIOT REMEMBER THAT?" he slammed the ax down and stormed towards the front porch as Al yelled "Don't say anything stupid."

Edward was pissed off as hell now as he rounded the corner of the house. Then every emotion he felt turned on him when he saw her standing there in that flowered spaghetti strap dress. With her back to him he could tell she was crying some. Now he felt like a real asshole he told himself 'Think of something nice to say dumbass.'

"Winry" he said softly as she turned around and looked at him 'She's so beautiful. AHHH! Why am I thinking that?' then that funny feeling came back and those stupid butterflies were in his stomach again. He tried to spit it out nicely "You look great" He looked at the ground "Just be careful you know what happened with that other girl" He looked in her eyes "I don't want to see you get hurt."

She couldn't believe he actually just said that, did he really care about her? Now she wondered if this date was such a good idea. She knew she would have to be on guard because of the stories about this guy. But no one ever asked her out because they were all afraid of Edward. But this guy Jeffrey thought everyone was just being stupid he figured he could kick Edward's ass.

"I will" she wiped a tear away and smiled a soft smile at him "Thanks Edward it means a lot."

He shook his head "Yeah whatever" he said turning around to go chop another three years worth of firewood.

He watched as Winry walked down the road with Jeffrey and there was a fire in his chest 'If he does anything I'll kill him.' he thought.

Later that night he couldn't sleep so he laid in bed just staring into the darkness. Al was snoring and Edward wondered how he could sleep "Al" He said it louder "Hey Al are you asleep?"

Al lifted up still half asleep "Not now, what is it Ed?"

"Do you really think I have feelings for Winry?" he couldn't tell because he had shoved so many feelings down through the years.

"Ed you have always had feelings for her ever since we were kids." Al smiled.

"I HAVE NOT!" then he began to think back to her trying to shoot Scar and him protecting her, Kimblee holding her hostage, then her picking Scar to hold her hostage, and the fuehrer threatening to cut her down. His eyes widened as he finally came to the conclusion he did love her.

There was a sound that caught his ear it was like a muffled scream. Al sat up "What was that?"

Edward got out of bed and got a sickening feeling in his stomach "I don't now, but go check if Winry's home yet?"

Al got up and went to her room and came back "She's not in her room." Edward looked at the clock it was ten o'clock and to late for anything to be open.

Then he heard Granny yell "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PUNK!"

Al ran out the door but Edward went out the window and snuck to the front of the house. There he saw Jeffrey holding Winry around the throat backing out the front door "Me and her got business to attend to old lady so butt out."

Al ran into the room "Let her go!"

"NO! Where's that asshole brother of yours I want him to watch." Jeffery said being an asshole.

Edward walked up quietly and grabbed Jeffrey's arm that was around Winry's neck and spun him around as he put his other arm around Winry's waist and pushed her behind him. Then he stood face to face with Jeffrey "His asshole brother's right here."

Edward glanced over his shoulder at Winry with her split lip and the anger that built up in him was uncontrollable "I think it's time for you to leave" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh that's up to her Edward" Jeffrey smirked.

Edwards amber eyes glared at him as he walked up and put his face inches from Jeffrey's "NO, That's up to me and I say it's time for you to leave."

Jeffrey put his hands up "Alright..Alright" He looked at Winry and winked "I'll see you later baby and we'll finish this."

Edward couldn't control his temper anymore he punched Jeffrey in the face and sent him flying backwards out the door and off the porch. "ED!" Pinako yelled "Don't kill him."

Edward walked down and grabbed the front of his shirt and put his automail leg on Jeffrey's chest as he pulled his face to his " Your finished now and if I even see you look at her again I'll kill you."

Jeffrey knew Edward meant what he said he could see it in his eyes. Maybe he had underestimated him no wonder every guy in town was afraid of him. He was clearly out of his mind. "Okaaay" Jeffrey screeched.

"Now apologize" Edward sternly told him.

"Alright I'm sorry" Jeffrey was happy he could still talk after the punch Edward gave him he could already feel his eye swelling up.

Edward pushed him to the ground letting go of his shirt as he stood up "Now get the hell out of here and never come back."

Jeffrey trying to get to his feet stumbled and finally stood up and ran down the road. Edward turned to Winry and in his rage "YOU'RE AN IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!"

She felt so stupid and crushed that she broke down into tears and buried her face in her hands "I'm sorrrrrry" she cried out as she ran into the house.

"AHHH!" Edward yelled throwing his head back now he felt like a complete asshole for blaming her but he was so pissed. He put his head down and shook it "Ed" Pinako looked at him "It wasn't her fault."

"I KNOW! " he yelled kicking the step then he looked up at her bedroom window "But she never should have went out with him" he said wondering why the hell she did go out with him as he took a deep breath and started to walk towards the porch.

"Where are you going" Al grabbed onto him thinking he was going to yell at her some more. "I know what I have to do Al, I'll be civil and apologize" He reassured Al and Al let him go.

As Edward got to her door he could hear her crying. God he hated to hear that every time she cried it was like someone was ripping his heart out. He raised his hand and knocked softly "Winry"

"GO AWAY EDWARD!" she yelled sobbing.

"NO!" he composed himself "I want to talk to you" he felt his heart break as she continued to cry "Please Winry " he begged then got upset "If you don't open it I'll kick it down."

She threw herself off the bed "Alright" Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She already felt like such a fool for trusting that guy and she got Edward into a fight. She unlocked the door and she couldn't even look at him as she turned and walked back to the bed and sat on the edge.

Edward stood by the door "Winry I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No you were right I am an idiot" she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Now he was really felling like an asshole as he walked in more and shut the door. Then he asked "Why did you even go out with that guy?" he turned around and waited for an answer.

She looked up with those big sapphire blue eyes "Your just going to think it's stupid."

He walked closer "No" he said softly "I won't" as he sat down next to her he felt that strange feeling coming over him again every time he got close to her it happened.

She sniffed and looked at the window "I did it to make you jealous."

"Make me jealous?" Edward questioned then he realized what she was saying. He couldn't keep his feelings in any longer he reached over and put his hand under her chin and turned her face to his. She looked at him with those big blue eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Winry couldn't believe this was happening she had dreamed about this for so long and now it was happening. She parted her lips and he grinned as he let his tongue venture into her mouth and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She completely melted into his arms it was everything she'd ever imagined only better. She wrapped her arms around his waist and the kiss was so passionate it set both of them on fire. This was all new to Edward he'd never felt anything like this before. It went on for about five minutes then he moved his head back and slowly opened his eyes. As he looked at her face he saw the split in her lip and reached up and caressed it with his thumb "Winry I-I'm sorry" he turned and went to stand up.

"No" she smiled "Don't be…..You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that"

He turned and smiled "Really?" then he leaned down towards her face again "In that case" his lips met hers again as he slowly pushed her backwards onto the bed and laid over her. She began running her hands up his back feeling every muscle on his body. He reached his hand down and ran it up her side to her breast and he smiled to himself remembering the time she had almost took her shirt off in front of him. That's when he got a glimpse of her round breasts and now they felt as perfect as they looked.

Al and Pinako were sitting in the living room when Al looked at the ceiling "It's kinda quiet up there. Do you think they figured out the problem?"

Pinako puffed her pipe "I think they've figured out what the problem between them is."

Al smiled "Aren't you worried?"

She gave Al a stern look "I trust Ed" she looked back at the ceiling "He won't let it go to far he's to much of a gentleman."

Al shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing. Things were heating up in the little room and Edward laid down next to Winry on the bed "Winry we have to stop this I don't want to do anything we're going to regret."

She looked up from kissing his neck "Regret?" she was confused now "What do you mean?" What he didn't want her? She didn't understand what he was saying. "You don't want me Edward?"

"What?" He looked at her "No, it's not that" he didn't know how to explain it to her "It's just" he sat up "Well."

She sat up and looked at him "Just what?"

He reverted back to his old self and he got an annoyed look "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?" he yelled surprising her.

She got upset because he was yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I DON'T' KNOW" He got frustrated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" now she got frustrated. God why couldn't he just ever have a straight conversation.

"I CAN'T TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW." he got up and walked out and slammed the door.

Al looked back to Pinako and she smiled "See same old predictable Ed. When he wants to avoid something he starts a stupid argument and storms out leaving the other person completely clueless."

Al nodded "Oh" and looked back down then his head shot back up suddenly "Heeeey he does that to me all the time."

Winry sat there wondering what the hell had just happened. Edward walked back to his room and shut the door, leaning up against it he thought 'Wow that was close. I hope she doesn't hate me? Or think I'm completely insane. But I can't do this right now. God I want her so bad but we're not even dating or married.' He face-palmed I can't believe I'm thinking about this. What has this girl done to me? The more he thought about it that night the more he could see that there was no way he could live his life without her in it. Alright since he and Al had been talking about taking a trip to learn more about alchemy he would give it time to see what happened.

But as it got closer to the time to leave he found himself scared to leave without saying anything. Finally it was the day to leave and he and Winry were at the train station. He was in deep thought on how to tell her when the train whistle blew and he knew he'd ran out of time. When he went to board the train and she reminded him if he needed maintenance to make an appointment that's when he knew he couldn't leave without saying anything.

He turned around and faced her "What's wrong" she asked smiling.

"Listen Winry" she stared at him for a second.

"Well what? Just come out and say it." she kept waiting.

He struggled to spit it out but the words just wouldn't come so he reverted to the only thing he knew as his face turned red and he blurted out "EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE I'LL GIVE HALF MY LIFE TO YOU IF YOU'LL GIVE HALF OF YOURS TO ME?"

Now as he sat on the train thinking about what had taken place at the station. What the hell kind of proposal was that? She deserves better than that. Why am I leaving? What the hell am I doing? I can't leave without doing this right. Come on grow a pair already Elric. Yeah but when I get around her everything inside me goes haywire. Well I need to get my mind straight and just do it.

At the next stop he boarded a train back to Resembool. When he got there he walked back to the Rockbell house. He saw Pinako sitting on the porch "Ed? What the hell are you doing here? We thought you were long gone."

"Yeah I know. Where's Winry?" He asked.

"She's in the shop" Pinako looked at him "Did you break something already?"

"No Granny I plan on fixing something." He walked into the shop and up behind her she could tell someone was standing behind her so she spun around on her stool. Only to be lifted off of it and have two lips smash into hers. She knew it was him but why was he back? Oh hell she didn't care as she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his arms again.

He leaned his head back and smiled " I couldn't leave without properly asking you." He got on one knee "I don't have a ring but I'll get you one I promise" he took her hand "Winry Rockbell would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her cheeks turned a bright red as she looked at him "Y-y-yes Edward I would."

Pinako was watching from the doorway "It's about damn time I never thought you guys would figure it out."

Edward smiled at the old lady as he stood up and Winry hugged his neck. "So son how long are you staying?" Puffing her pipe.

"Forever Granny" He said as he kissed Winry again.


End file.
